grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Raxus/History
}} History Hailing from the South, where the rain never falls and the days are hot and endless, Raxus was born to a family that sort of didn’t wish for him. The large family of eleven already had a male born-- his older brother-- and their ways were so similar to the animals (and had been for so many generations) that two males born mean that one could not be a successor to the clan. As per tradition, when it came for the head of the pride to be battled for dominance, Rax would simply stand to the side to not interfere… it should be as simple as that. Except, it wasn’t. With his father’s abuse bearing down on him (verbally and physically), as the last born of his mother, the life that the poor child existed was rough indeed. While his brother trained to lead the pride, Rax was subjected to meager duties. Cleaning, looking after ‘cubs’ (children). He was largely ignored. This was, until, in order to strengthen his brothers fighting styles, Rax’s father decided to regularly pit the two against each other every week. Rahma was reluctant. Raxus was scared. Both their feelings were ignored, or they would get starved. If the clan didn’t have a strong leader, how would he fend off the other males from other clans when he was older? The only thing Raxus was involved in was the teaching of magicks; aether studies and the manipulation techniques passed down through their families for generations. The only reason for this was because it was tradition that all children of the clan knew… and that was it. The more battered Rax grew the more he wanted to disappear. His mother was forbidden to whisper sweet things to him, his father was pushing limits he didn’t have. The women watched by idle, knowing this was tradition. The weekly fights turned to twice weekly, scars began to form, and this abuse would continue until the day that his father’s hand had finally struck him too hard, hard enough to cause him to black out-- his mother sprang to his protection, but was struck just as hard. Rahma had no choice. The older brother jumped at his father, frothing with rage, and crashed his body into the sharp rocks until he no longer moved…. And by the time Rahma got back to where his mother and brother were lying unconscious, only one was still breathing. Life was never quite the same after that. Though his brother pleaded forgiveness constantly, Rax never judged him for what transpired through their childhood-- but the clans, the surroundings, it became a dark place that the now teenage Saytr wished to escape. One day, out of the blue as he stared across the sands, Raxus said he needed to go on an adventure. Somewhere green, somewhere safe, somewhere where the sun didn’t burn, starvation wasn’t a problem and where the threat of rival males wasn’t lurking around every corner… he said goodbye to his family and set out to leave behind a horrible past in the attempt to become a better person. If his families magic revolved around destruction, then he would focus on restoration, if his family manipulated fire and water, then he would study the Earth and the wind. Seeking the scholars and books in Almaria City, the cat set out on a long quest lasting six years in which he sought to find those wounded and bring them back to health; in his time amongst the ferns and forests, watching and listening to the words of Fae and learned Earth sprites, his practice slowly grew and grew even if it was still rooted in the idea of ‘manipulation’. It led him to the brink of the sea, the cold of mountains, led him into situations where he had to play the hero. The one exception was a small thing in the mud. Struggling and weak, he took the clump back to the tent he lived in and treated it by keeping it suspended in water, feeding it whatever it took, to one day wake up to what would be his familiar…! Now deeming himself ready for the medical profession, six years after leaving his homeland, the tested and weary lion-man (and his strange living clay creature) are seeking the furthest path from the one he was born in, in the name of his mother, who struggled, and his brother who fought for him. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories